


E is for Enemy

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2017 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Supervillain Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Luffy is perhaps a bit too friendly for a hero. Especially with the newest supervillain on the scene.





	E is for Enemy

Luffy couldn’t make heads or tails of the newest supervillain to spring up in his city. The guy didn’t have a cool name or awesome costume like most of the others, just a plain suit, a white skull mask over most of his face, and blue gloves. He called himself The Surgeon. Luffy called him Mr. Boring.

But most confusing of all was how freaking little he seemed to care. He would do bad shit until Luffy and his crew arrived, then fight them for a while, then run off without actually taking anything. Sometimes he even ran off before they really got to fighting, which was Extra Boring.

“Yeah, you better run!” Zoro jeered as Mr. Boring vanished.

“Is it just me, or do we usually come out of these fights looking worse than he does?” Sanji grumbled, crossing his arms as he walked up on Luffy’s left.

“Who cares?” Zoro scoffed. “We kept him from taking anything, so we’re getting paid tonight.”

“Why’s he gotta be so boring?” Luffy huffed. “I didn’t even get to show off my new moves!”

“Why do you care about this guy’s opinion so much, anyways?” Sanji frowned. “He’s just your average bad guy.”

“He’s not.” Luffy said firmly. “He’s _boring_.”

“Sure, sure.” Zoro grinned and patted Luffy on the head, tilting his hat forwards until it covered his eyes. “Drinks on me once we’re done with the cops?”

“Sure.” Luffy and Sanji agreed in chorus.

“I’m gonna get meat, too.” Luffy grinned at the prospect of food in the near future. Using his powers always made him hungry, and nothing was quite as good for fueling back up after a fight as some tasty meat. He’d figure out the mystery of why Mr. Boring annoyed him so much later. Now, he had to get done with the cops’ questions as quick as possible so they could get out of here and go somewhere with food for him, booze for Zoro, and pretty girls for Sanji to get turned down by.

\---

The next time he fought Mr. Boring, it was in a stinky factory type place. Luffy didn’t know what the guy wanted here, but it smelled nasty and he couldn’t throw himself around without knocking into things that would get him yelled at later.

“Ugh, this place reeks.” Mr. Boring grimaced, and formed one of his funny blue bubbles. One second Luffy was staring him down on a walkway, the next they were both on the roof. Huh? He looked around, and Mr. Boring chuckled. “Not too bright, are you?” he smirked. “I’ve got time tonight, if you want to try landing a hit.”

Was that an invitation? Luffy grinned and dropped into a wide stance, his knees at 90o angles and one fist planted knuckles-first on the gravel-topped roof. “Maybe you’re not so boring after all, Mr. Boring.”

“What are you-”

“Gear 2!” Luffy yelled, limbs burning as he forced his speed threshold up past normal human levels. Mr. Boring’s eyes widened behind his white mask, and Luffy launched himself forwards at full speed. His first punch knocked the guy down, his second sent the mask skittering away across the gravel, and his third and fourth met vulnerable flesh. He stopped after four, and released his power-up as he got his footing over the fallen villain.

Mr. Boring groaned and pressed both blue-gloved hands to his stomach, where Luffy’s fists had left visible marks on his sharp black suit. “The hell was that?” he wheezed, opening his eyes, and- oh, wow. They were pretty eyes. Luffy had never noticed before, but Mr. Boring had eyes the same colour as Nami’s favourite sparkly things. They were a nice shape, too. He didn’t know what words could describe them right, but they looked nice. How could anybody with a face this nice be a bad person?

“You’re pretty.” he said after a second, and those gold eyes widened.

“What?” Mr. Boring sat up, and Luffy stepped back to let him.

“You’re pretty.” he repeated. “Your face looks nice. Are you sure you’re a bad guy?”

“Am I-” he stopped and shook his head with a laugh. He did have a kinda creepy villain-y laugh, but Usopp had the best villain laugh Luffy had ever heard and he wasn’t a bad guy. “I hold up banks and fuck over corporate giants on my nights off, and you’re asking if I’m a _bad guy_?”

“Well my friend likes to rip off high end retailers and she’s not a bad person.”

Mr. Boring laughed, and formed another blue bubble. “You’re an interesting man, Mr. Straw Hat.” his mask flew back into his hand, and he placed it back on his face. “I look forward to the next time we meet.”

He was gone before Luffy could reply, and a second later red and blue lights became visible coming down the street. Luffy groaned and let his head hang back. Right, now he had to deal with _cops_. He hated this part of being a hero.

\---

“So, we meet again.”

“Is he always this melodramatic?” Usopp stage whispered to Luffy behind his hand.

“Yep.” Luffy grinned, looking up at Mr. Boring. “Get down from there so we can fight! You’re way more fun than that Sandy guy when you don’t run away.”

“I’m not here to entertain you.” the villain said, but he formed a bubble and teleported down to their level anyways.

Usopp shrank back with a whimper, and Luffy grinned. “I won’t wreck anything priceless if you won’t.”

Under the teeth of the skull mask, Mr. Boring grinned. It was a small, brief thing, but Luffy liked it way better than his smirks. “Let’s put on a show for the cameras.” he drew his sword, which looked kinda like Zoro’s but with a longer blade, and Usopp bolted with a scream.

“You’re on.”

\---

Luffy landed on the rooftop, and tilted his head as he looked into the building across the street his crew had been called to intervene at. It looked like a fancy party, with multiple villains. Most of them looked sorta familiar, like he’d seen them on the news before, but two he recognized instantly. The guy with the hook who went by Sandtrap, and the one with the skull mask. He grinned, and shot his arms across the street to grab a decorative thingy above one of the big fancy windows. “I’m going in!” he yelled, and rocketed forward as his friends yelled at him.

The glass shattered with a very satisfying sound as he crashed through it, and he swung feet-first into Sandtrap. “Hi Sandy!” he yelled, knocking the man backwards into a table. “Hi Boring!” he waved at Mr. Boring, then turned to look at the other villains who’d frozen in place. “I don’t know who the rest of you are, but I’m gonna kick your asses!”

The one with stupid sunglasses and a stupider coat laughed, and Luffy yelped as his limbs were yanked up. “We’re done here anyways. Surgeon, take care of him and the civillians, then meet us back at base.”

“With pleasure.” Mr. Boring grinned. It looked wrong under his mask, and Luffy frowned at him.

“What’s with you, Boring?” he asked, tugging at his bound limbs. The stuff holding him in place bit into his skin like the time he’d gotten tangled in fishing line, but it didn’t cut or give. If he could get his hand over to his mouth...

“Well, I am a villain.” Mr. Boring’s smile pulled at his face the wrong way, like Robin’s when she found out Sandy had gotten out of jail and insisted she was fine anyways. The civilians vanished in the blink of an eye, but Luffy barely noticed.

“No, you’re not.” he said firmly. “There’s _good_ in you.”

“I really think all that’s in me at this point is ramen, red bull and spite.” Boring replied, his grin fading into a smirk which looked much better on his face.

“Nope. There’s good there too.” Luffy insisted. “Your face is too nice to not have any good under it.”

Boring shrugged, and pointed his sword at Luffy. “I’m sorry to do this to someone as cute as you, but boss says I’m a villain.” he swung, and the ground exploded under him before he could connect.

“Luffy, you incompetent little shit!” Sanji yelled, bursting up through the floor. “The hell are you-” he stopped, and looked from where Luffy hung to where Mr. Boring was sprawled on his back, sword on the floor a few feet away. “Seriously?” his visible eyebrow raised.

“It’s not like I _wanna_ be tied up like this.” he whined.

“Suuure.” Sanji drawled with that lazy grin that meant he was making a joke. Behind him, Mr. Boring vanished into thin air and a girl fell into his place.

“Oh, are you heroes?” she asked quickly, getting to her feet as Sanji spun around. Luffy sniggered, and relaxed slightly. Zoro would be here soon enough to cut him down, and then after the cops scolded them for breaking the building they’d go get food and drinks. And Luffy would try to figure out how to get Mr. Boring to stop being a villain. It didn’t suit him.


End file.
